Lleva me
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina" Sola en el cementerio en una noche de invierno , ya no tiene fuerzas , su cuerpo se canso , pero alguien esta dispuesto a ayudar la


**fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina"**

**_Disclamer:_**

**_Los personajes utilizados son exclusivos de su autor original, Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Bueno espero guste Xo no es exactamente muy terrorífica pero si es sobre natural :3_**

**LLEVA ME**

La nieva cubría en campo santo esa noche tan tranquila , no parecía que hoy hubiera ni una solo rastro de vida en ese lugar tan sagrado …

pero Hinata ahí estaba, temblando de frio mientras trataba de encontrar algún camino que la llevara a su casa , su ropa estaba sucia en su rodilla se podían ver moretones y en su rostro un labio partido acompañaba su triste mirada.

se sentía triste y desolada , tratando de entender cómo era posible que las personas pudieran ser tan crueles , como era que buscaran con tanta enjundia las timar la ¿Cuál había sido su pecado? Pensaba frustrada , tiritaba mientras con pesadez trataba de arrastrarse hasta la salida …

Pero para su tristeza ninguna respuesta certera llegaba , "tonta" se repetía , como pudo haber creído que aquella crueles mujeres querían hacer las paces con ella … callo a cansada al suelo y miro la tumba que se encontraba en frente de ella "Naruto Uzumaky"

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la edad en la que había muerto "diecisiete años" pensó tristona la misma edad que ella tenía ahora se imagino al chico haciendo le compañía , su mente se permitió viajar a un mundo donde un Naruto Uzumaky la defendía y la ayudaba ¿tal vez raro? Pero cuando te sientes abatida buscas consuelo hasta en tus fantasías, ¿Cómo sería el? ¿seria amable?¿ le gustaría las citas?

La nieve cubrió casi por completo su rostro, sentía un increíble sueño la empezaba embargar mientras mas ensoñaciones de Naruto aprecian e su divagan te mente , tosió con fuerza observando como la blanca nieve se tenia de rojo dela sangre que expulsaba de su boca ¿ tendrá una bonita mirada ? se pregunto ¿ me llamaría todos los días en las noches? Imagino y todo se volvió oscuro

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? - escucho en su oscuridad - ¿oye estas bien?- volvió a escuchar, una luz segadora alumbro sus ojos haciéndola regresar de esa oscuridad donde estaba , para dar se cuenta que frente a ella un muchacho había aparecido ..

Su piel era tostada y sus cabellos rubios sin mencionar su azulada mirada que con pocos segundos de ver la Hinata ya se sentía aliviada - estoy perdida – susurro hipnotizada , el muchacho solo le sonrió amistoso y le tendió la mano - no te preocupes yo te ayudare- una sensación de alivio y paz pareció rodear la son esas simples palabras y al instante tomo su mano.

Temió no poder parar se pero para su sorpresa todo su dolor había desaparecido como si los golpes y el frio se hubieran ido sin aviso, se sentía tan fuerte "se sentía bien"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sintió la mirada de aquel rubio –tranquila ya todo estará bien- le dijo tranquilo y sereno , ella solo lo observo comprendiendo lo que sus bocas no dijeron -¿A dónde iremos ? - pregunto - A casa - respodio mientras una intensa luz empezaba a envolver los - ¿y como te llamas?- pregunto curiosa antes de desaparecer -Uzumaky Naruto- dijo con una calidad sonrisa y ella solo apretó su mano en respuesta – Gracias por venir por mi-

_¿El camino de regreso? No , es un fue su destino_

_¿llego a su casa? No , tampoco lo hizo_

_¿Fue feliz ? si , si lo fue … en el cielo_

Unos padres lloraban desconsolados en la puerta del cementerio , su amada hija había muerto anoche en el cementerio , al parecer sufría de buling y ese día la chicas se les había pasado la mano , dejándola tan golpeada que no pudo ni levantar sé de donde la dejaron ,muriendo por traumas severos e hipotermia esa misma noche y su nombre era "Hinata"

* * *

><p>Y bueno ¿que les pareció?<p>

¿comentarios?

XDD pliss un review aun que sea XDD para no sentir me tan mal

XDD


End file.
